


A Night Under the Stars

by skybound2



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose take a moment to stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pie_is_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_is_good/gifts).



> **Author's Notes:** Drabble-ish written for over at **Time and Chips** on LJ. (Request was "A night under the stars with Ten/Rose.")

"How 'bout that one?"

"That one?"

"No - **that** one." Rose shifted closer, gesturing towards the start-speckled sky overhead. "Left a bit. Down. Bit further. There! That one."

The Doctor glanced over, quirking an eyebrow, "Really?"

She turned towards him, her nose just brushing his, "Really. What's its name?"

"Well, **that** Rose Tyler, is _Epsilon Canis Majoris_. Second brightest star in _Canis Majoris_. The _Big Dog_."

"The _Big Dog_?"

"Yup."

"Go on. Tell me 'bout it."

He breathed in, considering. "Orion's hunting dog, at least to the Greeks. Chased _Lepus_. But the Romans...now the **Romans** gave _Big Dog_ the more prestigious job of guarding _Europa_."

"Yeah? How'd it do?"

"Weeeell... She was abducted by _Jupiter_."

"Oh."

The Doctor smiled, "She became his Queen."

"Oh. Well. That's a bit of alright."

"Yeah?"

"_Yes_."

~End


End file.
